Almost Caught Out
by Crimelover11
Summary: "Doesn't Castle wear those exact same ones?" What happens when after an almost sleepless night spent with Castle causes Beckett to put on the wrong clothes.


**So this story comes thanks to the inspiration of my friend who said it would be funny if Beckett came to work wearing Castles clothes. So I told her I would write a little one shot for her. This is the result, Ihope you enjoy it as much as she did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast or crew, I just like to borrow them.**

* * *

It had been a little over two months and if you asked Kate Beckett or Richard Castle they would both tell you the same thing, they were doing a really good job at hiding the development in their relationship. After the whole job fiasco Kate had gone back to see Gates, since she couldn't bare to see the talent that Kate had for the job go to waste she had agreed to overlook the whole resignation incident.

Both Esposito and Kate since there return last month had been on a close watch. Castle had been allowed back into the precinct to continue his "research" since the case rate was high since he had started to shadow the Detective. Things with Ryan and Esposito had been rough but things were slowly getting better. They were both able to at least work in the same vicinity as each other.

Alexis had moved from the loft and into the campus near Columbia with the occasional visit back home for laundry and family night. Martha was in and out of the loft claiming to be busy with the new production that her students were putting on at the end of the month. Rick wasn't unhappy about this in fact he was bordering on thrilled.

It was on this particular early Saturday morning that Kate Beckett risked letting the whole precinct as far as she was concerned know about the change of relationship between her and Castle. After a rather eventful night for both of them she had managed to get a couple of hours sleep before her phone started to signal a call. She groaned and opened her eyes reaching for the offending object.

"Beckett." She said turning back over and laying her head on Rick's chest. It phased her that he hardly ever woke when she got a call, she remembered that one morning a few weeks ago where she had to tip a glass of water on him.

She let out a yawn after listening to who was on the other end. "Okay be there in half an hour. I'll call Castle."

She placed her phone on his nightstand before sitting up giving him a slight shove. "Castle, case, get up."

He gave out a grunt before turning over onto his side. "S'early. Sleeping." He waved her off before burrowing further into the sheets.

"Yeah well you're the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself last night." She threw the covers off and walked towards his wardrobe where she kept a handful of her clothes for when she stopped over.

As she walked over to the wardrobe she vowed that it was the last time that she let Richard Castle persuade her into staying up half the night. But then as she got further she realised it wouldn't be, not that she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't get enough of the man. She blinked to try and see in the dark and the blindly reached over and picked up her jeans and shirt from the pile and walked to drawers. She picked up her socks and underwear before going into the bathroom to change. Walking out freshly changed she let out a sigh at the sight of Castle still in bed, she walked and pulled the covers back.

"Castle!" She said loud enough.

He flipped onto his back and opened his eyes, squinting them. "Hmm?" He closed his eyes again half going back to sleep.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

They didn't ride in together, usually she would drop him off a few blocks from where the crime scene was so he could go and pick up breakfast and coffee or on occasions like this he would usually meet her at the precinct.

"Meet you there." He said softly already back to sleep.

Kate rolled her eyes, wishing that she could get just another hours sleep. She placed the covers back over him and placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking out of the door. She got to the crime scene in record time, pulling the coat further around her since there was a slight chill in the air. She tugged the shirt she was wearing a little bit, if felt a little strange this morning but she couldn't figure out why. All her clothes still fit her so it couldn't have been just this one shirt that was defective.

She ran her hand over her face trying to wake her up a little more, even after all these years she was still a little unaccustomed to these early wake up calls. The month that she had spent off with Castle sleeping in with him or on her own hadn't helped that much either.

"So Lanie what have we got?' She asked walking up to Lanie who was just standing up and brushing the dirt from her trousers off.

Lanie gave a small glance in her direction and then back down at the victim. After giving all the facts and Esposito had given her what she knew Kate glanced around the area and gave a small nod. Her coat came undone a bit and she shoved her hands in her pockets, she took another look to Lanie who was looking at her again but this time she was smirking a little bit.

"Going for a new style?" Lanie asked.

Kate gave her a confused look. "What?"

"If I'm not mistaken that's not your shirt." She pointed to the white shirt that was obviously too big for Kate.

Kate went wide eyed before glancing down at the shirt she was wearing. No wonder it felt like it didn't fit it was Castle's! Now she had really dropped herself in it, how was she going to explain this one.

"Doesn't Castle wear those exact ones?" Esposito asked as he glanced at his boss.

At this Lanie's smirk widened. "Oh my god you're right! Girl have you been holding out on me?"

"What? No!" Her voice raised just a little. Lying directly to a prime suspect she could handle, but Lanie? It appeared that no she couldn't. She felt herself blushing before fastening her coat back up. "I'll meet you back at the precinct." She turned and headed straight for her car, she had a spare shirt in her locker so she could easily change at work.

She rushed into the precinct and up to the locker room, she swung open her locker and looking into it she let out a groan. This could not be happening! There was no shirt, she lay her forehead onto the door before shutting it. She stood trying to think of a way out of this, all she knew was that once she got a hold of Castle it would not look good for him. Castle! She picked her phone up from her pocket before ringing his, hoping that he would pick up.

"Castle." He picked up and answered after a few seconds.

"Castle! Good you're up." She quickly got out. "I need you to do something for me."

She heard him let out a yawn from the other end of his phone. "What would that be?"

"Bring me a shirt to the precinct as fast as you can. Please?" She was stood in the locker room pacing by this point.

"Sure." Castle let out sounding a little confused. "Have you gone to work without one out because if you have and I missed it..."

"Castle! Just hurry up." She ended the call before he could get anything else out, now all she had to do was hope that he was fast enough.

She had been in there for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Beckett?" Right name but wrong person saying it. She walked to the door and opened it.

"What's up Espo?"

"Gates wanted me to come and fetch you, something about her not paying you to stay up here."

Kate rolled her eyes, just when you thought you were getting on the right side of her she does things like this. "Just tell her I'll be down in a few minutes."

"She sounded pretty adamant that she wanted you down there."

Kate sighed and sighed. "Fine." They both started to walk down the stairs with Esposito looking over at her every few minutes.

"Not. A. Word. Espo." She said staring back at him.

He held his hands up in defence. "I didn't say anything."

"Good, lets keep it that way."

She was leaning against her desk looking at the information that they had already gathered on the latest victim. She was waiting on Esposito to get the information on where he was living while Ryan was looking through his financials. She would look across at the elevator every few minutes but no matter what Castle didn't seem to be coming out of it.

"Beckett!" Gates yelled from her door.

She jumped a little and turned to where Victoria Gates was standing looking at her. "Sir?"

"Are you expecting something? It's just you seem a little distracted and keep looking at the elevator when you have a case in front of you."

"Right. Sorry." She straightened up a little.

"And take that coat off it's not like it's that cold in here." She rolled her eyes before walking back into her office which Kate found a little strange.

"Yeah Beckett, take your coat off." Esposito laughed from the other side of the bullpen while still searching the records database.

"Shut up Esposito." She muttered before going to sit at her desk. She checked her phone, it had been half an hour since she had called Castle, where was he! She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples she could feel a headache coming, whether it was from the lack of sleep or lack of caffeine that she still had to get she didn't know.

She heard the ding of the elevator and didn't want to risk turning around in case she risked the wrath of Gates again. She closed her eyes and looked down at her desk before she heard the familiar sound of the coffee cup hitting her desk. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up and was met with Richard Castle smirking.

"Good morning Detective."

"Morning." She said glaring at him.

The message she was sending him was pretty clear wipe that smirk off your face right now. He took seat in his usual chair and set the bag he was carrying down on the floor.

"Yo Castle." Esposito said standing up. "I have some questions for you." He made his way over to them and smirked at Beckett. "Why is Beckett wearing your shirt?"

Castle glanced at Esposito to Beckett to glance at the shirt she was wearing. "She is?" He hoped that he had said it with a straight voice. He glanced at Beckett a little longer. "Are you sure?" Castle stood up and walked behind Beckett before moving her hair a little and reaching for the collar of the shirt.

"Castle!" Beckett said loudly standing up. "What are you doing?" She turned and shot a look at him.

"Relax, I was just checking the label." Castle grinned. "Besides that's not one of mine."

Esposito looked between Castle and Beckett still looking unsure of himself. Beckett was stood looking uncomfortable while Castle stood averting her gaze. "You're hiding something and I'll find it out." He gave another look between the pair before heading back to his computer. "Oh I got his address Beckett." He sat at his computer to print off the information they needed.

Castle sat back down before Beckett turned to him, she lightly kicked him to get his attention. He looked at her and she looked back at him before sending a quick look back down at the shirt she was wearing. He gave a small grin catching on to what she wanted, he gave the bag that was on the floor a small nudge towards her before she picked it up and headed towards the restroom.

Both Ryan and Esposito stood up picking up the jackets that were hung on the back of their chairs. Esposito walked up to Castle and gave him another suspicious look before placing the address of where they were going on Beckett's desk and informing Castle they would meet them there.

As soon as he noticed Beckett heading out of the restrooms and towards the elevators he picked up their coffees and the address and made his way over to her. She smiled softly at him taking her coffee and their hands brushed against each other slightly.

"Not yours huh?"

"Nope." Castle said shaking his head. "I've decided that one looks much better on you." He grinned as they got on the elevator and the doors shut on them.


End file.
